


(what you're looking for has been) here the whole time

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Being Lost, Community: drabble_zone, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, F/M, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic Welcome, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Wellthat'snot where Hawkmoth's akuma meant to send them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	(what you're looking for has been) here the whole time

"Okay. Let's just. Run through what we know here. So we know how disastrous this is."

"Good plan. So we don't know where we are."

"No signal, even magically. So no telling Pégase to fetch Kaalki, then us."

"Could you do that without telling him who you are?"

"No. And—you know me without my mask. If we split up, then ordinary us meet up, you'll know me."

"—Oh. You know me, too. —Don't leave me alone?"

"We can't stay transformed forever."

"I'm sorry, Buginette."

"Chaton, no. I _want_ us to know. I want to tell you my name and invite you to family dinners and build blanket forts to arm-wrestle and sleep in. It's just not _safe_ to and I don't know _why_."

"Claws in."

"Chat—! _Adrien_?"

"…Surprise? I'm sorry, Ladybug, I—"

"—Oh. Oh, I know what happened. Partly. You saw my name on that gift and you figured me out and you asked me out. Ordinary us. It might be safe as hero us. Hawkmoth thinks we're already dating anyway."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Well! Glad to see you two got it _half_ together. Don't stay joined at the lips too much. Temple's this way. Tikki navigates better."

"Plagg. No."

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
